mchampsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chosen Fathers
The Chosen Fathers are the tyrannical Satanist cult that play a key role in the Mako Gaiden Ninja Gaiden. Under their reign, San Fransisco is brought to its knees before meeting their demise at the hands of Kariki Shitoru and Yui Amano. They have been seemingly destroyed after their encounter with the two ninjas. Overview The Chosen Fathers were started by a former MET (Mass Execution Team) member known as Gilgamesh. The cult happens to worship Satan and all evil. All of their members believe that the world cannot survive without the presence of evil. Furthermore, the only way to keep a stable and successful society is for evil to rule all in a totalitarian fashion. Only then will Satan rise and become the grandfather of society, watching over everyone while his chosen fathers directly rule the world with fists of iron. With this in mind, it is not unreasonable to say that The Chosen Fathers follow a much too extreme form of Satanism. History Origins The Chosen Fathers spawned from a criminal group in Wales-The Mass Execution Team, or the MET, responsible for the murders of many innocent people, including Isaac Kenter's parents. The MET was feared throughout the British land. Indeed, the group's unpredictable and brutal nature gave it quite the reputation; ironically, however, it was this nature that led to MET's demise. Years after the deaths of Isaac's mother and father, the young man was enjoying his time with his beautiful fiancé, Valerie Pearson, when the MET spotted him and recognized him as the son of the Kenters. Determined to finish the job from years ago, the group had a new and upcoming member, known only as Gilgamesh, stay behind and scout for any possible obstacles to the crime that was about to take place. The MET then chased after Isaac and Valerie, thirsty for blood. Meanwhile, Gilgamesh, to his shock, caught sight of the police force fast approaching-with reinforcements, powerful weaponry, attack dogs, and helicopters right behind them. As he stared at the oncoming police army, Gilgamesh realized that even if he did try to warn MET, it would be no use; the police were too prepared to handle the group. Unlike previous instances, there would be no escaping this time. Thus, Gilgamesh decided to flee and avoid the fate his fellow MET members would most likely meet. Sure enough, while the MET murdered Valerie in cold blood and tried to chase after Isaac, they were soon caught and arrested by the police. It was over-the crimes of the MET ended here. After being forced to stand trial, the entire MET force was sentenced to death; all except for one member, a man named Tim Uptish, who planned the MET's activities but never actually engaged in any crimes himself. This man was instead sentenced to prison for 30 years to life. The citizens of Wales breathed heavy sighs of relief, as the most violent crimes in the history of the region were finished. But, unknown to anyone, Gilgamesh was far from ready to give up his life of crime. Now that the MET was done for, Gilgamesh searched for a new purpose in his life. Months passed as Gilgamesh tried to fill the empty void in his life, and for quite a long time, it seemed as if it would never be filled. Eventually, however, the man found a new interest in the form of Satanism, a religion dating back to before the Apocalypse. Being raised by abusive and, at times insane, parents, Gilgamesh found himself drawn to the dark morals of this fascinating new religion he had uncovered. The newly converted Gilgamesh spent weeks studying the ideals of Satanism and practiced conducting its rituals, until the time came that he wanted to establish his own cult and spread his new found views across the world-unfortunately, his abusive childhood and life of crime with MET gave birth to his ideology that Satan and all evil were necessary to society's preservation, and that a brutal leadership that controlled every aspect of people's lives was the only method for society being successful. The aspiring "missionary" traveled throughout Wales, trying to convince people to convert to Satanism and join his cult. To his disappointment, as he tried to explain the ideologies of Satanism, he found that no one had any interest in practicing what people thought to be the epitome of evil. Frustrated, Gilgamesh decided that he had to approach the situation in a different manner. He came to the conclusion that the best way to establish his cult was not to recruit random people he found, but by recruiting those who had fell on hard times or were already taking part in questionable acts. Thus, Gilgamesh decided to return to his MET roots and sought out the notorious planner of the group's activities, Tim. Finding him in jail, Gilgamesh explained his goal of a Satanic cult, managing to spark his interest. Although the MET was destroyed, the former planner still wished to once again get a thrill out of planning activities for a criminal organization, a thrill he had never had before in his life (Gilgamesh pointed out that the real thrill was actually taking part in the crimes). To Gilgamesh's pleasure, Tim was to be released early for good behavior. The pair agreed that if they were to start any kind of group, that it could not be in Wales, for although the MET was gone, its legacy was not. If they were to stay behind and try to start a cult based on a combination of modified Satanic beliefs and MET practices, then they would not last very long. Agreeing to meet Tim in front of the prison in two weeks, when he was to be released, Gilgamesh left and made preparations to leave Wales. Two weeks later, as promised, Gilgamesh met with Tim and brought him along to the harbor of Wales, where they sneaked onto a departing boat and voyaged across the ocean all the way to California Island. Getting off the boat at San Francisco, the duo made their move. Wandering throughout the city-state for weeks, the two had much more luck in recruiting people to their cult than Gilgamesh had in Wales. Indeed, from the homeless, to alcoholics, to criminals, to social outcasts, men found the foreigners' ideology to be a way to escape from their miseries and take revenge upon society. After gathering a considerable amount of people, Gilgamesh, based on his belief in those who worshiped evil and the Devil, dubbed his cult "The Chosen Fathers", as he dreamed that he and his brethren would "father" society in a totalitarian fashion. Establishing a base in an abandoned school gymnasium in a restricted pre-apocalyptic sector of San Francisco, Gilgamesh set out on making the dreams of the Chosen Fathers a reality. First Mission With a decent amount of recruits for his cult, Gilgamesh quickly organized a mission to have the Chosen Fathers make their first mark in the world. The group was to break into the capitol building of the city-state and hold the government hostage in order to force San Francisco's residents to submit to Satan's will. However, Tim, having had much experience with planning missions under the MET, warned Gilgamesh that his scheme was too ambitious. Indeed, the planner was sure that the mission would result in utter failure, and desperately tried to convince Gilgamesh to abandon it. However, Gilgamesh, blinded by his own excitement, dismissed Tim's warnings as fear and ordered 15 Fathers to carry out the mission. Determined to make names for themselves and to reign over the society that used to scorn them, the members set off to the capitol building, armed with knives and a few pistols. They approached the capitol building, where they found two guards on duty. As one of the guards tried to tell the incoming group that they were not allowed to enter the building, the Fathers swung their knives at them and fired their pistols into the air. This act would result in the mission's failure, for only a few moments later, a dozen armed guards came out of the capitol building and arrived at the scene to engage the Fathers. After a few minutes of a scuffle, the would-be hostage-takers were subdued and arrested. With the very first mission resulting in failure, the other Fathers became enraged at their leader for ordering such an outrageous mission to be carried out. To the dismay of Gligamesh, it seemed that the reign of the Chosen Fathers was over before it ever began. Indeed, the new recruits of the Chosen Fathers were sure to leave, if it were not for the timely intervention of Tim. With his remarkable organizational skills, he managed to renew the recruits' faith in the cult and keep the Chosen Fathers alive. Gilgamesh, deeply grateful to his second-in-command, consulted Tim on any and all future endeavors from then on. Steps toward power Following the careful advice of Tim at all times, Gilgamesh ordered more missions to be carried out by the Chosen Fathers. These missions, unlike the first, were not too ambitious; instead, they started out small, like simple robberies, muggings, etc. Although the Fathers were successful in these tasks, they began to grow tired of these relatively easy assignments. Fearing that his soldiers would abandon him, Gilgamesh decided to take a chance and ordered a new, extreme mission - a sacrifice to Satan. Although they were excited, the Chosen Fathers could not help but worry that this order would once again result in utter failure; however, their belief in the mission's success was ignited when Tim gave his approval to Gilgamesh's idea. Gilgamesh sent out a small group in order to find and abduct people needed for a sacrifice. The men came back to the gymnasium with a terrified and badly bruised young couple, much to Gilgamesh's pleasure. After gathering a few more supplies, the Chosen Fathers went outside of their base and prepared a large and raging fire before delivering multiple stab wounds to the couple and taking their blood. Gilgamesh ordered each member of his cult to taste this blood, but found that they were somewhat uneasy about doing so. It was only thanks to Tim, who went ahead and licked the blood with a wide and malicious smirk on his face, that the Fathers went ahead and performed the strange act. To end the ritual, Gilgamesh chanted to Satan before hurling the dying and weeping couple into the fierce flames. Upon doing so, Gilgamesh was pleased to see that the other Chosen Fathers began feeling a sense of revitalization and power (whether that feeling was real or simply excitement, no one knows), and thus he, with approval from Tim, ordered more and more sacrifices to be made. It didn't take long for these abductions and murders to catch the attention of the San Francisco police force, and as the death toll grew, nearly all police units were sent out to bring the ones responsible to justice. Although the government of San Francisco attempted to keep the matter a secret, word eventually got out, and the public entered a period of widespread fear and panic. The police conducted multiple raids and investigations, but thanks to the ingenuity of Tim, the Chosen Fathers were able to avoid them and keep their identities a secret until the time came to announce themselves to the world. = Category:Villains Category:Groups